


An Aside

by triumphforks



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphforks/pseuds/triumphforks
Summary: Haizaki and Asuto have a conversation as the Break Trio head back to the dorms after training.





	An Aside

Training had ended, and most of the rest of the team had gone off to change, or finish packing up, or whatever else it was they did once practice was over (Haizaki was still getting used to the idea that he actually had to come to these things, regularly, and be involved in the whole process - it wasn’t  _ awful,  _ but it wasn’t great, either). He hadn’t moved, though. He was busy, watching a certain pair going over notes on the other side of the field, arms crossed, frowning. Kidou was with that Gouenji again. Again! Every time he went looking they were together, and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

“Haizaki? What are you doing?” 

Just a glance, to confirm - it was Inamori, jogging the last few steps before coming to a stop beside him. Irritatingly curious, as always, with those big wide eyes that he knew were not as naive as they seemed. But his gaze didn’t linger. He returned to the object of his scorn, folding his arms a little tighter. 

“Don’t you think those two are suspicious?” There was movement beside him. He didn’t need to look to know Inamori would be watching now, too.

“No? Aren’t they friends? Seems normal to me.” Haizaki’s frown deepened. Inamori was usually so perceptive. How could he not see it? Kidou was being distracted, monopolised, and surely that would come at expense of hi- of the team, the  _ team’s _ unity.

“ _ Look, _ ” he said suddenly, leaning down and speaking quietly. “That’s not suspicious?” 

The two of them were closer now. That Gouenji had leaned in so much he was only a breath away from Kidou’s face. No one needed to be that close to read something held by someone else - definite foul play here. And his hand! It had been so quick - so smooth - and snaked its way around Kidou’s back before he’d even noticed!  _ That _ wasn’t just normal friendship - and he opened his mouth to say so, but was interrupted by another quick, smooth movement. That Gouenji must have been reaching for the edge of Kidou’s cape hood, because he’d pulled it (violently) low over his head, over his eyes, and took off running, somehow all in the same move.

Inamori stifled a laugh. 

“Don’t,” he warned. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything!”, Inamori replied, but he could still hear him holding back laughter. It was very different to Kidou’s reaction - he’d floundered a bit, before getting the hood off his head and making chase. He’s caught his attacker quickly, grabbing hold of his jersey and jerking him to a stop, and was now shouting something intelligible from the distance, but definitely didn’t seem amused. Haizaki’s stance softened, just a little. But he still watched, because he was still not convinced any of this was innocent. How could it be? All that Gouenji did was glare at him. What did Kidou see in someone like that, anyway? 

He couldn’t understand it. Even if that Gouenji was smiling now, laughing, jogging backwards to face Kidou as they both headed to the far end of the field, back towards the changerooms. It was just… it was  _ suspicious _ , and this one misreading wouldn’t convince him otherwise. Because look! He kept tugging at Kidou’s collar, kept making him look only at  _ him,  _ even being persistent with it after Kidou tried to bat him away! Haizaki knew he wasn’t exactly an expert on the topic, but he couldn’t believe something like this was as benign as friendship.

“Ah-” Inamori’s slight exclamation pulled his attention back from his inner grumbling. “Is that suspicious too?” It didn’t take much to see what he’d noticed. It was Endou - that goalkeeper everyone was going on about - coming up from behind, where Kidou couldn’t notice him. He’d started off at a jog but as he got closer he slowed, started sneaking. At one moment Kidou seemed to start to turn, but that Gouenji quickly reached out to tug at the strings of his cape, and his attention went to once again deflect hands that were (in Haizaki’s opinion) being far too familiar. 

It was then that Endou pounced. He rushed - grabbing at Kidou’s cape and throwing the hood over his head even more violently than before, continuing with the sharp momentum to run on past, grabbing that Gouenji’s arm and dragging him along too. Both were laughing. It didn’t take binoculars to see that Kidou was fuming, flailing to get his vision clear, before shouting what could only be expletives at the two other boys before taking off after them. 

He continued to frown, watching until the trio were out of sight. Inamori was laughing beside him. A bit excessively, if he was to be honest. 

“I still think it’s not normal,” he said loudly, to break through the other’s laughs. 

“Haizaki, you really don’t have many friends, do you?” The words were filled with mirth. And maybe, if you listened closely, some light-hearted mocking. He didn’t dignify it with a reply. 

“Come on,” Inamori said, giving him a slap on the shoulder. “You don’t need to stay here brooding. Unless you want to?” That he replied to - with a  _ look _ , and then a glance away.

“I guess,” he said finally, and let himself be ushered away. But this wouldn’t be the end of his suspicions. He’d catch on to what was going on, one day. 


End file.
